


Elle était incertaine

by M_Riah



Category: No Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Riah/pseuds/M_Riah





	Elle était incertaine

Elle était incertaine de ses pensées, incertaine de son existence. Ses mains étaient froides, son front était brulant. Ou était-ce simplement une impression ? Cette impression de n’être qu’un avec le monde, ou bien de ne pas être du tout. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses dents lui feront sans doute mal demain, ou après-demain, et le jour encore suivant. Ou peut-être simplement pendant longtemps. Le temps n’existe pas après tout, pas vrai ? Concept de malade pour se sentir plus sain. Folie cachée pour juger celle des autres. Ne ressentez pas, ne regardez pas, l’appel des uns est plus fort que celui des autres. J’ai échappé au désastre, ou alors aurait-il fallu qu’il m’emporte ? Ses mains sont chaudes, non, c’est simplement le monde qui est devenu plus froid. Elle se perd, ou peut-être se trouve-t-elle tout simplement. Plus rien n’a vraiment de sens. Mais y en a-t-il déjà vraiment eu un ? La vie n’est qu’un concept. L’organisme n’est qu’une erreur. Fuir la mort et échapper à la vie. Elle ne peut plus respirer. Métaphore ou réalité ? Le monde se réchauffe. Ou alors était-ce l’inverse. Elle ne sait plus que penser. A-t-elle-même déjà commencé ? Inconnus, connaissance, plus rien ne tient debout. Elle tombe. Le soleil se lève. Une nuit tombée non pas aperçut. Fatigue, détresse, tristesse. Une douleur intérieure. Maladie ou symptômes de folie ? Arrêt de la réalité, début de la nuit. Il fait jour. Le matin se couche, la nuit se lève. Contre-sens. Miroir. Envers. Ses mains sont tièdes. Le jour s’empoisonne. Le ciel se tâche. Couleurs de la vie. Abandon. Difficulté de recherche. Morose. Elle ne trouve plus rien. Tout se déroule sans même l’avoir réglé. Ses mains sont bouillantes. Elle arrête de penser.


End file.
